Power Isn't Everything
by peachysnowFan
Summary: This is a Sess/Inu type of story, will make a summary later.


**Hello, this is my first time making a cross-over demon story.  
Not sure what I'm planning, this idea was thought up with my friend. She likes Inuyasha a lot and I like all the DMC games. Inuyasha is also one of my favorite anime because it was one of the first anime I watch when I got back into anime from like elementary school. **

**So my friend and I are comparing demon/devil because she watched DMC the animated series. You know the father, half-blood status, siblings relationship (you know the hate), and etc. Then she decided that I make a story that she listed it should have since I did told her I have an account here and I did write a few fics. She just want something different on cross-over I guess...more like yes she wants something different.  
Idk I never checked out Inuyasha ffic, but she mention majority of the stories are filled with Kagomes. I'm like that's cool! Until she gives me her I'm-going-to-gut-you face. So I backtrack thinking she doesn't like Kagome much. She explain she does like Kagome, but she can be an annoying character and sometimes useless. List of her points not understanding how Kagome is more popular than Inuyasha to write about on this site especially when the anime is called Inuyasha like shouldn't there be more of him. And I'm steadily agreeing everything she says so I don't get in trouble. In my head I was panicking if she was an actual major fangirl.**

 **So she listed these for me, initially I was going to only make a DMC story, but I guess I can make more cross-over.  
Rules...and my reaction when I first read these.**

 **1\. It MUST have Sess/Inu ...(O.O What did I get myself into?)  
** **2\. Genderbending is optional ...(Okay this is familiar)  
** **3\. Inuyasha has to be OP ...(um...no. If I do that and have a Sesshomaru vs Inuyasha fight and Inu beat him without trying. I might have the Sess-fan after me. And seeing my friend an Inu-fan...not risking it.)**

 **4\. No Kagome (For what? The whole fic? Well sorry, but you'll be disappointed she'll be in here.)  
5\. Inuyasha mother side must have Sparda blood (Doesn't Sess hate Inu for being a hanyou, how do I explain her being human?)  
6\. You can have any DMC character appear in ghost form (Okay what?)  
** **7\. MUST be in the Feudal Era (Aren't Dante/Vergil/Nero born after that?)  
8\. Nero must be Vergil and Dante child together (Girl...you are making this hard.)**

 **SOOOOO! With these maybe a few of the rules and I'm just going to ignore maybe two of them.  
The scenario in this story to accomplish rule 7. I'll just have it like the World started over like how Juno explain what will happen to Desmond if she wasn't release or something like that in Assassin's Creed. Not exactly like that more like Fallout wasteland had occurred and repaired many millennia of years later. So DMC characters are dead which will make Rule 6 easier to follow. Also Rule 5 will be easier to follow now. With all those years gap, maybe the lineage of Sparda blood gets diluted, but the amount of blood doesn't matter. To use the family's powers and abilities should be more like awakening the gift. Devil Trigger like when the person is close to death and they are in need to keep fighting. Almost like KHR Dying Will. I guess it's more believable that demons mated with Sparda line because when isn't there demons going after that bloodline? So fresh demons strengthen the bloodline again. I forgot Dog demon can smell in Inuyasha...so maybe to balance out the demon blood have to have an ancestry with someone with incredible holy power. Obviously the lineage mated with humans mostly so human scent, but I'll add a twist to include gods in there. Seeing how Kikyo and Kagome were consider strong and powerful...what can up them? Someone with a god as a parent, so we'll be using some elements of PJO in there. It'll be nameless gods or do you want me to mix a slight PJO gods in here? Gods won't make an appearance in this fic, it can be mention. My friend wants Patty in the family line...so I guess Patty's child being family friends with Dante married (Rule 8) Nero's child. Nero related to Dante being pffft...imagine Dante ending up the mom (this is fanfic so lets do a mpreg history here). So magicians are added! Rule 4 will be ignored. Rule 3 still debatable, but being Sparda descent I guess unbeatable except Sesshomaru being a "Killing Perfection" has more experience through years and can be more of a challenge. I do genderbend in my fics, okay lets do Rule 2. Inuyasha will be the female because he's shorter. I'm okay doing Rule 1, since I don't remember all the boys for Inu to end up with...InuKoga I don't think will mix well more like they'll argue and get nothing done...Naraku seems more like he's the raping type. I can't split Miroku from Sango. The pairing will be a Sess/FemInu.**

 **Now to the story. I hope you'll enjoy reading.  
If you don't like genderbending, incest/inucest, male/male, or anything I describe this fic will be please take your time to hit the back arrow which looks like an arrow pointing to the left. Once you hit that arrow you'll be out of this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Devil May Cry or anything like that.**

* * *

Loss

Staring at the roaring flames burning away her family's home sadden her. Although that wasn't why she feels so anguish about her situation. She felt her mating mark vanish. Her husband died buried under her fallen home.

Izayoi feels as if her life went upside down. She's a pseudo human princess, an only child. She gets everything she asked for, but that's not important to her. She loved her family, her father wasn't disappointed with her birth. She was known to be everyone's ray of sunshine, she denied it many times. She had always put everyone's needs before hers even to the lowest servants she cared for. Somehow, she ended up as the most used person her people like to gossip or whisper many praises. She didn't mind if no one had gotten to know her, she's not supposed to be remembered.

One day she recognizes her fate had changed between a decision she knew that'll have consequences. Her mother had spoken to her there'll be a day she ends up in a crossroad, only offered two decisions. Izayoi decided she'll choose what she'll think is best.

Izayoi was visiting a cousin from her father side located in the west, she wasn't excited to come in the first place, her cousins are everything she doesn't like about court sometimes. The ladies commented her resemblance to her strange mother, true her mom appeared with no history or family to name. Izayoi was alienated for being a child of a nobleman and an exotic pauper in her cousin's household. At times when her father is not around, they like to point out their pure-blood been sully with filth.

She figures they're jealous with her mother's physique. The woman has blonde hair with violet eyes and a body women will kill for and let's not forget her mom doesn't seem to age. She had inherited her mother's killer curves, color eyes, and youthful appearance. Sadly, her genetics from her father gave her the raven hair and small height. If it is not her mother's beauty, then it might be that she successfully attracted her father. Despite inbreeding being disgusting to humans, her inbreeding royal cousins must be furious they lost inheriting her father's wealth and power to an unknown stranger instead of keeping it in the family.

Tired of studying with her tutors, her father just mention an invitation from one of her cousins having a celebration. She was about to politely refuse until there was something that urge her to visit.

Izayoi locked down her mental barriers, but it didn't disappear. Her anxiety went through the roof her mother had to telepathically inform her the strange feeling she's receiving was a life changing decision. She either stay where she is or go. Being the adventurous one from the two of them Izayoi was curious to see what will happen. Her mother tried to warn her to think carefully because there's no taking it back. Curiosity gotten a hold of her, Izayoi doesn't see how harmful one simple visit will be.

She regretted her naive self for not thinking of bringing any hand-held weapon. First time travelling alone to her godforsaken evil cousin's land and she forgotten the demon infestation in the area. Don't get her wrong, she's okay with demons…well the small harmless demons that likes to visit and purchase rabbit meat. Feeling exhausted from escaping two large demons, she'll be informing her father about her cousins' cruel prank. She's not happy they left her in a forest with no direction to head back.

She met her perfect caring brave stubborn husband the first time accidentally bumped into him with tears in her eyes when she was hyperventilating about not seeing her parents again. Mistaking him to be another lost human, she clung to him as if he was her only chance. Missing the disgusted irritated face the man expose, he grudgingly decides to save her out of pity. Izayoi smiled kindly thanking the man. There was an invisible pulling force between them, she knew he was the one for her. Trying to see her savior in the darkness, she was surprised to find elf like ears. She internally berated herself for running into another demon.

Izayoi acting like a helpless human girl try to cling to him as much as she like. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity to be near a demon she couldn't help be connected too. Plus it was dark, her vision by far better than humans, but less than demons. The touching at first was an accident when she tripped on a rock then felt like her upper body landed on a smooth rock. The second rock was actually his smoothed clothed muscled back. She's an unmarried 18-year-old who has never been alone with a man before or have any experience like her so-called female cousins had, and who doesn't appreciate good muscles? If the demon is going to kill her, she wants to at least live a little.

Izayoi was shocked that he led her to a village near her distant family's palace. When he bluntly scathingly told her she just wasted his time saving her sorry butt, she quickly smacked him with a tree branch and told him she could have saved herself. Her instincts might be off, like this demon could had been her soulmate….Never! If he didn't kill her before, well now he is. He would've been successful if it wasn't for her skills to cover herself in a personal barrier that was keeping her safe from his claws. That was the first time she intrigued him, normal monks' and priestesses' barriers were breakable to him.

Her encounter with the demon proves to be tiring, she has run more than the laps her mother requested for her to complete. The princess quietly let out a few secretive swear words she's not suppose to know, she promise herself she'll take her physical fitness serious now. She was relieved he gotten bored trying to chase and kill her. She went back to her normal life never knowing she earned a stalker for a couple of months before she woke up with a heart attack seeing him outside her bedroom door just looking at the kois swimming in her man-made river in her garden. For him to even get into her garden he had to get through her bedroom first. She shivered thinking he watched her sleep first. She was about to question him until he even had the audacity to complain that, she, a princess even drool in her sleep. First thing she did was to throw the closest thing she can grab at him, which he caught so easily. He complimented her strength and accuracy was far better than a normal human, but not enough to take him. Oh if only he knew she wasn't a normal human nor was her mother at the time. It was interesting to see her mother imprisoning the so-called demon lord for hours until dawn.

Izayoi had claimed that the demon was only visiting her and he was her friend to her mother who came sensing a disturbance. Izayoi's mother lecture her how improper it was to have a male in her bed chambers just for a hang out, so she'll be locking him in her garden to keep them separate and she wouldn't tell her normal human father about this.

"My mother seems to like you." Izayoi answered softly for the first time to the unknown demon.

The dog demon growled, still not liking his position. "I swear you and that woman are not normal humans. You two scents clearly smell like every other disgusting humans to me."

Stretching a claw out to touch his new cage before it made a bubbly ripple. Despite his rage building up for human mortals daring to imprison him. He was curious how they can manage this when no other mortals can do this. This was not a purifying trick he sees the humans with holy power can do nor the witches and sorcerers.

"You might be right, but that is how much I can tell you." Izayoi laugh, it's pretty much a secret no one will find out.

The silver haired demon raised a brow at her. Snorting softly, "Wench, I will figure out. Nothing escapes me."

Delicately daring to look into his eyes, she swore they were the prettiest amber eyes she will ever see. "I'm sorry sir. This might actually be the only thing you will never have an answer to. By the way, may I have the identity of the demon who deemed it worthy to visit me at night?" Oh she was aware by his regal looks including the fact that he's a demon, this is not normal demon behavior to visit a human much less than a noble demon.

The dog demon inner beast was frilled how this human woman still wasn't scared in his presence. Maybe it will change when she knows his name. "I am Inutaisho the Great Dog General or you may know me as the demon lord of the western lands."

He felt his inner demon panic when she appeared unimpressed. He kept his face expressionless not daring to show his annoyance. He will just have to figure out what his beast wants later. Unfortunately for them, the princess can't stay up that much and ignore the demon lord just to go to bed. Inutaisho worked hard finding his cage a weakness, the sun was coming up by the time he found his freedom. Izayoi woken to the sound of him leaving, once she knew he was gone she let everything building up in her out. She cannot believe she met the strongest demon of her life time! She always imagine the demon lord of the West to be an ugly deform cruel evil warmongering demon. She's very glad she wasn't right, she finds him to be so majestically handsome. She quickly banishes that thought before she goes forward.

Over a year, the two manages to somehow bump into each other. Even when she left her home to visit suitors her father planned on her to see, Inutaisho was always near where she can secretly run off to and both would argue over the silliest things. It took a long time for him to open up to her, but she was grateful her effort was fruitful. She slowly had fallen for him learning everything about him and how he cares for his lands and subjects even the human ones under his jurisdiction. Especially for his son that he has been worried about being strongly influenced by his mother.

The fact he was mated already stung in her heart. Internally face-palming, 'Why are all the good man taken?' She'll be happy to just stay as friends.

Inutaisho learned what his inner demon had wanted. At first, he was shocked that his demon wanted to impress her like how he wanted to impress his mate the first time he wanted her. He ignores the urge for three months til he finally given in. By the fifth month he was impress with her ability to defend herself, not only that, but her kindness starts to soften his heart he deemed her worthy to be his mate. A few weeks later he introduces her to his mate, although their personality differs, they had gotten along well after his mate tried to poison her. With his mate approval, he started pursuing Izayoi to become his second mate. Finally a year and three weeks time he won her affection, the two decided to get married with her mother, his first mate, Totosai, Myoga, and Sesshomaru despite his dislike for humans as witness.

Sesshomaru was not the only one not liking that his father married a human bitch. The bride's father was enraged when he learned she married a demon. He threaten he will disown her if she doesn't leave the demon. His wife was cross with him that he threatened their only daughter. He decided to backed down on the matter for awhile.

After the wedding before he marked her, Izayoi finally answered the mystery behind her abilities. To say Inutaisho jaw dropped is not an exaggeration, learning that his new wife and her mother's side of the family bloodline consist predominantly of humans; a few that were holy far beyond normal priests and priestesses, a few warriors from different lands, half-blood mortals with one parent being a true deity than those self-proclaimed deities. Magicians which she claims to be different from a witch or sorceror. She also had a few demon lineages far back in her bloodline. One particular demon he cannot even believe the bloodline still exist. The Legendary Dark Knight Sparda, everyone believes before the world started over that his last descendant had perish in battle and his great bloodline has ended. No wonder his wife kept it a secret. Acknowledging what she told him was true he didn't see her any differently.

Her life started going down hill when her father invited Takemaru of Setsuna. She wasn't fooled, the man fell in love seeing her beauty and nothing else. She was still kind and caring to him, but kept a distance she knows the women do to tell men in a proper way to 'fuck off and their attention is not wanted!' in court life.

Her father took advantage of Inutaisho absence to invite the young samurai. While Izayoi ignore all his advances she couldn't help hearing all the wars her beloved is fighting against, especially the dragons. She and her husband plan to not have children soon with all the demon wars happening.

On a day he had returned, he told her how he went to an Oracle who told him that their child might be the one to save the world from something evil. He also told her he did not have much time left, the day his child will be born will be the day he'll die. She had protested that maybe it will not happen soon, but one look from him she seen his acceptance towards his fate. He allowed her to hold him all day for comfort, whispering calming words filled with love. He assures her even in death he'll always be watching them, and he's already planning how to take care of his mates and children. Once he knows the child's gender his retainers will help directing her what to do.

Following two months later, Izayoi learned she was carrying her husband's pup. Both her mother and the occasional visits of her husband's first mate had help in taking care of her seeing as her father ostracize her as being a demon's whore to the public. They weren't taking any chances for a miscarriage random humans can cause. She had very sparse visit from her stepson, she wasn't bother by his icy glare he always given her or the silence when he tends to ignore her. She always tries to get him comfortable when he visits, she chuckles when he thinks she wasn't aware how he kept secretly staring at her rounded stomach. She couldn't decipher that small flicker in his eyes she happens to catch, Sesshomaru certainly is much harder to read than his father. She knew he blamed her for making his father 'weak' in their demon society. Izayoi can tell he still respects his father. On the same day he visited, Takemaru had visited as well. While taking a walk in her private garden, Sesshomaru had protected her from the man when he suddenly tried to manhandled her and shouting about how she betrayed him.

Expressing how grateful she was to her stepson, he narrowed his eyes and scowled. "Don't think this Sesshomaru has helped you wench. I just cannot stand his scent. That nasty human merely woke me up with his incisive barking. He's a disgraceful worm for invading a woman's chambers without permission. More disgraceful for trespassing into a woman's he has no relation with." Sesshomaru left her to sit at one of the sakura trees he was resting in earlier.

When her mother started staying with her 24/7 throughout her pregnancy, Izayoi somehow knew her stepson may had inform his step-grandmother on what had happened.

Things finally change when her mother mysteriously died close to her child's due date. There wasn't even a body to bury. Izayoi knew that was not possible, her mother can handle herself unlike her. Pregnancy leaves women vulnerable, she feels her child taking up almost all her energy. Her mother was still youthful despite the illusion she casted to trick the normal humans. Her mother has more combat experience than the men under her father. When her father shared the news to everyone, she remembers how gleeful her father appeared, but in his eyes there was a trace how broken hearted he was about her mother's death. She gasped silently with tears trickling down her cheeks, her father couldn't have tricked her mother?!

The day suddenly came for her child to be born. She felt her water broke, crying out in pain Izayoi called out her old nanny to help her into the birthing room. The time finally has come, soon she be holding her precious little child. She wasn't troubled with the idea that the birth is being a few days early. Izayoi drifted a bit trying to calm down despite the pain she feels. She hoped her love comes for them. Her father went insane getting almost all the monks and priestesses in the area to prevent her husband from coming to their rescue. It was on Takemaru suggestions. Not only that her father's men and Takemaru are preparing on attacking him. She doubted they will survive, she had warned Takemaru, fearing for everyone's life. She was repaid by being impaled with a spear. Her whole nerve system went insane, shaking she grasped the spear a little relieve her child was avoided. The burning sensation paired with losing blood while trying to give birth, she pleaded her mate to hurry. She felt the mark telling her he's on his way.

Izayoi saw the fire as she was slowly losing conscious, she manages to birth out their child. Snuggling the child below her dying body hoping it will save her from the flames. She was surprised to see her baby look completely human with her father's silver hair. She knew from the stories Sparda and his two sons looked human, and it was common for half bloods in this era to be deformed. She wasn't sure which one her child will fall into. Maybe she shouldn't had been worried about her child's appearance, from the grimoires her family never mention anything different except for a devil's bringer arm sometimes appearing. She lost her sight to the darkness.

There was a sharp loud cry threatening to damage her ears. Remembering her last moment, she awakens just to see her husband standing there. He was holding their daughter close sniffing her to see if she was alright. He smiled before passing her to his wife. Pulling out a red robe and draping it over his tired mate. "The child's name will be Inuyasha." Were the last word she heard before he made her escape.

* * *

Funny how she has to protect her child from both the heat and the cold in one day. Soothing her wailing child, she hummed an old lullaby. Her daughter quietly closed her tired eyes snuggling into her mother's warm embrace. Izayoi traced her daughter's features softly, her daughter is a feminine version of her father. Too bad she doesn't have any demon markings or the elf ears, she could had been his twin. Her baby is completely human except for her hair. She wonders if she inherited her late husband's eyes as well.

"Lady Izayoi, are you sure? Do you really want both you and Inuyasha to disappear for two hundred years?" Myoga questioned.

She smiled at the demon flea. "Yes. I'll be living with my mother at one of our ancestral homes."

Izayoi hands Myoga a small pebble he can always carry. "The blue gem will glow in frequency. The faster it glows on and off will tell you if you are close to any member of my family."

Myoga nodded. "My Lord's will states Inuyasha will obtain Tessaiga and be the co-ruler of the Western lands. Before I leave what do Totosai and I tell to Lord Sesshomaru and his mother?"

Releasing a sad grimace. "I'm afraid Inutaisho idea was to separate them til Inuyasha is ready. We just send a thing my family call a picture or in this age a painting of Inuyasha to Sesshomaru. He can at least know how she'll look like as a baby and when she's a little child. The separation is more like so he doesn't lash out on her. We can't inform him anything except that we are currently alive. My husband feared Sesshomaru will seek Inuyasha out just to abuse her, blaming both of us for his father's death. Slight chance he'll attempt to murder me as well." She pursed her lips, worried her stepson might already be on is way. "His mother can be informed of everything."

Myoga bowed to his late master's second mate. "May I inquire where you'll be going with the young little mistress?"

Izayoi sighed, "Don't worry Myoga, we'll be safe. I know my daughter appears to be human, Inuyasha is half-demon." Izayoi smiled 'Or should I say more than half-demon.' Playing with her daughter's white little locks. "The place we are staying at will be at an old abandon castle, it has my family history in there. I think it'll be beneficial for her. We'll visit Totosai so you two can explain demon society and her father's family history to her."

"Thank you milady for your time. I'll carry out your wishes at once." Myoga bounced to inform Totosai first.

Izayoi chanted under her breath, a blue wispy portal formed. Hugging her sleeping daughter closely, "Yasha, are you ready to meet your grandmother."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!  
** **Please Review/Fav/Follow, and please no flames.**


End file.
